Battle for France/Transcript
Day 1 Introduction War comes to western Europe. While the Dutch struggle to defend their homeland, a second German army breaks through the Ardennes into France. The Allies scramble to face the enemy, hoping to halt the German onslaught before it reaches Paris. GRAND OPERATION BATTLE FOR FRANCE Germany Briefing German Officer: Soldiers. Our success in the Ardennes has opened a way into France. Our next objective is to eliminate the enemy artillery. You will be dropped behind enemy lines. Locate the charges and use them to destroy the cannons. Strike hard. Strike fast. And victory will be ours. Outcomes Victory (All Objectives destroyed) German Officer: All the enemy cannons have been destroyed. Our main force can now continue the advance. Tomorrow, we expect full contact with the enemy. We will use superior tactics to crush their defenses. France will fall. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Defeat (1-3 Objectives destroyed) German Officer: A disappointment. Only a few enemy cannons were destroyed by our paratroopers. This artillery will no doubt slow our advance. But our orders still stand. We are to break through the Allied defenses and continue on to Paris. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Major Defeat (No Objectives destroyed) German Officer: ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS United Kingdom Briefing British Officer: Attention! A German detachment has smashed through the Ardennes and is now racing towards us. We expect them within artillery range soon. Paratroopers will try to destroy our cannons ahead of their main advance. It is imperative that our guns remain operational. Good luck. Outcomes Victory (No Objectives destroyed) British Officer: ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Minor Victory (1-3 Objectives destroyed) British Officer: A good show, all things considered. Most of our cannons remain operational, and Jerry will have to step gingerly as he advances. But advance he will! And when he arrives here tomorrow, we shall bloody his nose yet again. Ready yourselves! ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Defeat (All Objectives destroyed) British Officer: That was a bloody disaster. Jerry caught us napping and destroyed all our cannons in one fell swoop. We will now have to face the full strength of the German attackers. But our resolve is firm. We will hold. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY ADDITIONAL RESPAWN POINTS Day 2 Introduction The German primary force approaches from the north and joins their comrades near the Escaut river. They now aim to break through the Allied defensive positions, arrest control of the river and it's sic strategic value, and use it to push further in France. If the Allies are unable to hold the German offensive here, there will be little to prevent the march to Paris. Germany Briefings Victory on Day 1 :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: With our advance unopposed, we have arrived at the front with our forces intact. The enemy will not leave willingly. We will attack sector by sector, securing one before moving on to the next. Pursue them relentlessly. German Officer: We only took minor losses from what was left of the artillery. With our forces mostly intact we now make ready for the main attack. The assault will be precise and determined. Secure the field sector by sector. Defeat on Day 1 German Officer: They have bruised our pride and our strength, but we remain determined. Our failure to destroy all the Allied artillery has slowed our progress. But we must continue the attack. Advance sector by sector. Overwhelm their defenses and secure your areas. Major Defeat on Day 1 German Officer: Victory :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: Excellent. The enemy has fled the field, abandoning both wounded and equipment. The road to Paris lies open. But we are not done. We will pursue them deep into France. Only there will we declare victory. German Officer: A victory at a price, is a victory nonetheless. Their defenses have collapsed and we have forced the Allies into retreat. But a wounded animal can still bite. We must pursue and destroy what remains. Then we shall take Paris. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY REDUCED VEHICLE SPAWN DELAY Defeat :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: A disappointing loss. The enemy has absorbed our attack, taking our momentum and stalling the front. They're now moving to reposition deeper into their lines, while we do nothing but watch. German Officer: It's an embarrassment. The Allied defenses were too strong, and our attack failed. With our advance slowed, the Allies now have time to fall back and regroup. We lost both good comrades and our honor today. It will not happen again. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS United Kingdom Briefings Victory on Day 1 British Officer: Minor Victory on Day 1 British Officer: We brought our surviving guns to bear on Jerry. Our intermittent fire has thinned their ranks and sapped their strength. Now they face our defense. Hold your sectors until forced to fall back. Then regroup and face them again. Be confident and carry the day. Defeat on Day 1 British Officer: With only a few of our guns intact, our shelling served only as harassment to the German advance. We will defend in depth against their assault. Hold your sectors. Yield only when they encircle you, then fall back and regroup. Make them pay a steep price for every yard gained! Victory :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: An astounding victory! Your admirable courage and staunch determination has won us the day. While the Germans lick their wounds, we will fall back into a more favorable position further into France. There we will face them on our terms, and be victorious once again. British Officer: They had the initiative, but neglected to factor in our grit. The victory has not stopped the German march, but it has given us an opportunity to take up a more favorable position deeper inside France. Here we will fight them on our terms. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAY NO BONUS Defeat British Officer: We may have been pushed off the field, but the German victory cost them dearly. Command has ordered us to rally our remaining forces for withdrawal, deeper into French territory. We can still beat them. ATTACKER BONUS TO NEXT DAYREDUCED VEHICLE SPAWN DELAY Day 3 Introduction The Germans continue their relentless advance, while their second armored force spearheads northward. Caught in the pincer, the Allies begin evacuating their troops from Norwegian shores. Allied forces are in full retreat and the road to Paris lies ahead. German victory seems inevitable. Hard-pressed, the remaining Allies prepare a desperate defence. Germany Briefings Victory on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: You have driven the enemy into a full retreat. The remaining soldiers have assembled a line of defense. One final obstacle for us to overcome. We will break through their lines and capture these positions. Total victory is within our grasp. German Officer: The final battle is at hand. The Allies are fleeing Europe and the ragged troops before us are all that remain. Break through their lines, capture all objectives and the road to Paris will open. Defeat on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. German Officer: The Allies have slowed our advance, but now we have them on the run. Some defenders remain at the doorstep to Paris. They must be smashed before we can achieve victory. France will be ours. Assault their lines, break through, and capture their rear. German Officer: The Allies have proven to be difficult adversaries. Our delayed advance has given them time to regroup and dig in. Find a weak spot in the defense. Focus your attack there until you've reached their rear. We shall show them the meaning of blitzkrieg. Victory German Officer: This great victory shall go down in history. You smashed through their defenses and forced an Allied withdrawal from continental Europe. The German flag flies over Paris. Your peerless efforts made it possible. Defeat German Officer: The enemy has denied us victory in France. But the might of our armed forces remain unrivalled and our determination unrelenting. More divisions will follow and France will fall eventually. Total victory in Europe will still be ours. Draw German Officer: United Kingdom Briefings Victory on Day 2 :One of the following quotes is played at random. British Officer: Our resounding success against the Germans has bought us ample time to form a line of defense. They will throw everything they have at us, but we will meet their challenge. The way to Paris is shut, and will remain so. Let Jerry beat himself bloody against our resolve. British Officer: Our resilience has shown our enemy that we are not to be trifled with. We now prepare a last line of defense before Paris. Do not allow them to breakthrough, and if possible, push them back. Today we will crush Jerry's hope of a swift victory and ensure that France remains free. Defeat on Day 2 British Officer: The enemy has shadowed us into French Territory, no doubt waiting for the optimum time to strike. Our orders are to join a defensive line and protect Paris. Guard the rear and if possible push them back with all your might. God willing a free Europe will last the day. Victory British Officer: You have achieved the impossible. While our depleted numbers cannot hold onto France, the ground you held today has given your fellow soldiers the time needed for a final evacuation. In the face of opposition know your bravery shines as a beacon of hope to everyone facing oppression across Europe. Defeat British Officer: They've shattered our lines, the Battle for France is lost, but the battle for Europe has just begun. This war will continue, and though beaten today we shall return to the field, wiser and stronger. Having seen your courage, I'm confident that ultimate victory will be ours. Draw British Officer: Day 4 Introduction The battle continues. With resources on both sides depleted. FINAL STAND Germany Briefings German Officer: The enemy refuses to admit defeat. We are to throw everything we have into this final attack. We shall be swift and relentless. I have seen your tremendous courage already. It gives me great confidence that France shall be ours. Outcomes United Kingdom Briefings Outcomes Category:Transcripts of Battlefield V